


Of Disney Princes...

by xLoveMx



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Broadway RPF - Freeform, M/M, Newsies RPF, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this video, and because I couldn´t get it out of my head.<br/>http://youcancallmekathyp.tumblr.com/post/94946777332/broadwaygeek93-disney-prince-part-8-and-9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Disney Princes...

“If you could be any Disney Prince, who would you be and why?” The question is simple, really, and yet Corey´s first reaction is to look over at Ben. Not because he can´t think of anything to say, but he knows exactly what the other man´s answer will be. They had talked about this far too often, more often than he would ever admit, but it isn´t really a surprise considering how much of a nerd both of them are, especially when it came to Disney movies.  For a moment he´s just thinking about all those nights spent on Ben´s couch, the laughter and the tears, because they´ve been through so much together already and there was no use in pretending the other wasn´t crying, or at least having teary eyes, when Aladdin says goodbye to the Genie in the end. After a moment Corey realizes that Ben isn´t talking though, and he figures that he has to say something so he won´t look stupid, also getting caught staring at your best friend on camera for a whole minute probably isn´t such a good idea either.

“I´ll be Hercules,” he eventually says, because that´s a cool character, right? But suddenly Corey isn´t quite sure if Hercules counts as a prince, but he can´t look over at Ben again, because while he knows the other man would have the answer, he knows he can´t be caught staring again.

“Does he count as a prince?” he then asks and apparently Hercules does count as a prince, but it doesn´t really matter then, because after thinking about it for another moment, which he now actually can because he isn´t distracted by staring at Ben anymore, he changes his mind. Corey knows exactly what look Ben is giving him right now though, because Quasimodo is most definitely not a Disney prince, but he doesn´t care.

Ben says something about Aladdin then and he laughs this adorable laugh, and Corey´s thoughts go back to those nights on the couch and he smiles. They go out for drinks with everyone then, just a few, because they have two shows tomorrow and Corey is feeling positively giddy (not that he would admit that, but still) when he makes his way home. He has to wait for the train for what seems an eternity, but it honestly could have been five minutes as well, it doesn´t matter though, what matters is that Corey gets bored and pulls out his phone, a grin on his face. He types up a message for Ben and then hits send knowing that he´s going to get an answer.

**_From: Corey, 12.55 am_ **

_No matter what anyone else says, you´ll always be a prince to me! :D :*_

It only takes a minute before his phone buzzes again and Corey´s grin widens.

**_From Ben, 12.56 am_ **

_Shut up and go to sleep, you dork. :P_


End file.
